


[Script Offer] [M4F] Were you lonely, kitten? [BFE] [Tail Plug] [Toys] [Ass Play] [Pet Play] [MDom] [Hard Fucking] [Kitten] [Needy Fsub] [Surprising you] [Consent] [Creampie] some [Aftercare]

by knightlight1630



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Ass Play, Consent, Creampie, F/M, Fsub, Kitten, M4F, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, bfe, mdom, surprise, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlight1630/pseuds/knightlight1630
Summary: Summary:[[M4F] Your SO is usually pretty shy when it comes to sex. But after many long evenings of you being late from work, she decides to give you a surprise. So she waits patiently for you tonight, a submissive kitty on her best behaviour.]
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer] [M4F] Were you lonely, kitten? [BFE] [Tail Plug] [Toys] [Ass Play] [Pet Play] [MDom] [Hard Fucking] [Kitten] [Needy Fsub] [Surprising you] [Consent] [Creampie] some [Aftercare]

**Author's Note:**

> (Overall Tone/Contex: Surprised and grateful gentle MDom. You’ve had sex with the listener before but you’re pleasantly surprised at their behaviour. In the beginning and end you’re apologetic and affectionate. She asks you to be rough, so feel free to do so, but try to maintain an affectionate, appreciative tone overall.)
> 
> **Suggestions for inflections, sounds, tone shift, etc. in (parentheses) and suggestions for SFX in   
> **Lines are spread out to indicate appropriate pauses for separate thoughts and to make it easier to read. All of these are just suggestions though so feel free to add or delete lines as you wish to make it your own! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

[Script Offer] [M4F] Were you lonely, kitten? [BFE] [Tail Plug] [Toys] [Ass Play] [Pet Play] [MDom] [Hard Fucking] [Kitten] [Needy Fsub] [Surprising you] [Consent] [Creampie] some [Aftercare]

*Script:*

(Distant, moving closer) Hey I’m home! I know I’m late it was kind of a long one today…are you here?….Babe…?

(Surprise and confusion) Woah! Um….love?

Well...Meow to you to. W-what are you wearing?...(soft laugh) Does this..lacy, pretty kitty only speak in mews?(pause)...I’ll take that as a yes. 

(Still dumbstruck) Does, uh...my kitten mind if I come sit with her on the bed? No? Alright..(sighing as if getting settled) You..really went all out with this huh?

Lingerie, cat ears, our collar...even a tail. Where the heck did you even get- (surprise)Oh! I’m sorry! 

(apologetic) I’m sorry I thought it was okay to- I thought the tail was attached to your clothes and….(pause)wait- is the tail…n-not...attached to your clothes? (pause)

Fuck...That’s- that’s fucking hot babe. Did you...put it in by yourself?...You did? 

Dare I ask how long you’ve been sitting here with this on? 

(pause then apologetic and affectionate) God, what did I do to deserve such a patient, sexy kitten tonight? In fact…(hum) I think a kitten as good as you, deserves a treat.

Come here (kiss)...thank you for surprising me like this. (kiss) I’m sorry I made you wait so long. (kiss) Please say something love?

(laughing) Something that isn’t “meow”...(pausing, shocked/breathy)Well, yes- I mean, um yeah- fucking you can definitely be arranged. 

(Breathless, rushing) Let me just take of my jacket and shoes first. 

D-don’t get me wrong, I definitely DON’T mind, but I’ve, like, never seen you this..forward before. Did I do something? (pause) No? Just that time huh? (Kiss) Well God Bless Mother Nature then.

(Hum) Would you like it if I pet you first kitten? (pause) I know, I know I promised I’d fuck you, but we shouldn’t skip getting you ready for that. I want you to feel good, I don’t want it to hurt.

All that begging is driving me crazy, sweetheart. Take your bra off for me? Good girl. The faster you get nice and wet for me, the faster we can get to what you want okay? Good.

Now, let me touch you love, lie back. (Kissing) These ears on you are too fucking cute. (kiss) Do you even know what you’re doing to me, looking so cute and saying you want me to fuck you so filthily like that? 

(Hum) Well you’ve got my attention now, and so do these breasts. 

I love how you whine when I twirl your nipple in my mouth. I’m sure you can feel my cock by now, twitching through my pants at every noise you make. At your hands roaming and stripping off my shirt. Let me just suck on the other. You taste so very sweet kitten. 

Now let’s reach down and see how- (surprised)...You’re- fucking soaked through. Like-... 

(Pause like you’re piecing it together) Love, were- were you playing before I came home?...Oh Christ, that is-... you’re fucking sexy, you know that? Well you’re definitely wet enough. If my kitten wants me to play rough, who am I not to give her what she wants?

Roll over on your knees, that’s my girl. Put your chest down...good girl. Now let’s just slide these panties off. Jesus...spread your legs a little farther? 

I can see it dribbling...and that tail plug in your ass is just-... And y-your sure you want me to be rough?(pause)...Good, because I don’t think I could go slow even if I tried.

(Improv grunting,moaning, thrusting, etc. between lines from here to orgasm)

Oh...shit. It’s even tighter with the tail in. (kiss) It feels amazing kitten. You’re so hot inside...so fucking wet and pliant already. Were you playing with your toys before I came home? Imagining me fucking you?(groaning) Thinking about my cock while wearing this? 

I would say you’ve been bad, but I WAS away for too long..but I’m here now kitten. No more playing pretend for my good girl. 

You want it harder? Fuck yes. (breathy) I’ll hold on tight to your hips and fuck you as rough as you want sweetheart (Groaning) I can see you gripping at the sheets. Trembling.

I love you like this… rubbing your clit wildly like you can’t help it. Whimpering helplessly while your ass slaps against me. (Gasp) Squeezing like you’re trying to milk every drop from me. 

(Contemplative Hum) I’m gonna pull on this cute tail a little. Does that feel good? (Moaning) Stretching your cute ass around this tail plug with my cock spreading you open?

Fuck, who knew my sweet kitten was so dirty? But your so sexy like this, so dirty and needy for my cock. I can feel you squeezing, trying to keep the tail in. (Gasp) And with you pulsing like that, you must be close already. 

I want you to cum for me in 5. I’ll count and then I’ll take the tail out for you okay? Pull this tail right out. Can you do that sweet girl? Good, because I’m gonna come soon. I’m going to make a mess of your pussy.

God your so tight(pacing)..Okay.5...4...Shit I’m so deep...3..C’mon You can do it. Rub your clit faster. You have my permission...2...I know you’re already so full, but I need to fill you with my cum. You can take it kitten. I know you can...1…

(Breathy as you come down) That was...wow…I...wait- you’re okay right? You are? You’re sure?...Good. 

Come here, let me wrap my arms around you. Sh...shush we’ll clean up in a few minutes. (soft laugh) I have other pairs of pants. Just let me hold you. 

You are...incredible, you know that? I’m sorry you had to wait so long for me to come home. 

Believe me, seeing you is the best part of my day. (laughing) And not just because you dress in cute kitty ears.

I’ll try not to stay late, but I also promise to text next time I’m running behind. Just like you do when work keeps you. You are my priority sweetheart. I won’t leave you lonely. 

(hum)Now I’ll go get a warm washcloth and our PJs. Ah ah, you’ve done more than enough my good girl. Just rest. I’ll be back. (soft) I always come back (kiss).


End file.
